Friday the 13th: Jason's Legacy
by JasonVooheesthe13
Summary: set in a different timeline where after jason was blown into pieces his heart survives but the heart was accidentaly transfered to a surgery to a 5 year old boy and now the boy is like a new version Jason, Set During the movie Jason Goes to Hell then to my Made up Time Line...
1. Prologue

September 13, 2014

"Who would know the legends of these barren lands" the councilors said, the others shook their heads meaning they disapprove "well its about the boy named akuma no Kitsune"

Ki Ki Ki Ma ma Ma

"Please mercy on me plz" In just one slash the last councilor was drop dead kitsune's burlap sack as almost ripped so he searched the councilors bags, he took a green polo shirt, black pants, and hunter's boots, he also took the councilor's machete in replace of his worned out katana he got from an old friend.

Ki ki ki Ma ma ma

Kitsune found a hockey mask with a upside down triangle on the fore head and two markings on the cheeks. He wore it and gave his new appearance more scary.

Prosperity the 13th: Jason Voorhees' legacy

September 10 2018

A school near New York was preparing for a field trip to Evergreen Forest 50 km near Camp Crystal Lake.

"Ok grade 7 prosperity are we all here? " the professor asked the students they all were there, 3 boys and 2 girls opposed they said one was missing, 'they still cant get over Simoun's death'

Flash Back

September 13, 2011

"Take a bath freak show" bullies pushed a young boy into the lake "Help I barely can swim" "HELP HELP HEL….." in just minutes the boy submerges " NOOOO" 5 kids screamed as their friend is 'supposed' dead

Flash back end

Rain flustered over the lands of crystal lake Kitsune looks up at the soaring rain he has a feeling that there will be a killing on his death anniversary

His newly sharpened machete is ready for action as he saw a school bus pull up by the bridge near the campsite

Kitsune can hear names like Paulo, Patrick, Val, Francis, Rossalie , Arriane, but what caught Kitsune's attenton was the names Gerard, Marlon, Robert, Lia and most of all Pauline

'_Well well well fresh meat but why is the names so familiar I cant pinpoint them'_ Kitsune thought while tilting his head, he drew the old katana and stare at it. It has a marking that has a circle and inside it is a star.

Cant pinpoint those names looking at the docks the 5 friends looks like they remember the curse or more like memories of this lands

Later that night

"Hey guys I don't mean to scare you all or wake bad memories whoever knows this camp but lets Start with Jason Voorhees as you can see Jason has a daughter named Jaycee but when Jason died at Crystal lake due to him being hunted down by the FBI Jason's Heart was mistakenly replaced to a surgery to a mortal child and this child was barely 5 years old" Paulo stopped on his tracks seeing everyones bored he mentioned the names which is now tabooed to 7 prosperity forever"

"That boy was Simoun" when Paulo said this Pauline paid attention to this " and now because of the heart the boy was to believed to be alive and now known as a psychopath killer.

"_Jason Voorhees is the Crystal Lakes Murderer and now im his legacy" _Kitsune continued as he feels is beating dark heart.

End Of Chapter 1


	2. The Dawn Of Kitsune Voorhees

"Ill Kill you" person talking

'you will die' Jason/Simoun thoughts

**KILL PAU NOW!** Demonic voice in Simouns mind

Chapter 2 The Dawn Of Kitsune Voorhees

"Doctor the 5 year old child is dying" one nurse said "Ok bring the heart!" the doctor shouted to his assistant, the assistant was running when he bumped a coroner who has the heart of the most infamous killer known to man Jason Voorhees!

They got mixed with the hearts, the coroner got the regular heart while the assistant got the demonic heart of a killer

"OK LETS BEGIN!" the doctor said while the boy clings for his life, the spirit of Jason knew this was a fitting body and stated it has a dark side within so he pick this as his reincarnation

The boy known as Simoun now develop a regeneration power, limitless strength and immortality

September 13 2011

Simoun's POV

I was washed up the shore I cant speak as if my vocal chords are damaged im a mute! Holy Fuck what am I about to do, wait what was that

I heard a girl crying in the woods, im my perspective the girl was as age as me, long locks of golden hair, chocolate brown eyes, to me shes cute.

She Noticed me and asked who am I

To my dismay IM MUTE!

"Its ok why are you mute?" The Fuck she can hear my thoughts

"I know its weird right well its because my mother and I can hear thoughts and my dad is mute as well so he thinks what he says and we will know" I understand her fathers situation

'Who is your father?' I asked the girl

"You might be afraid of me if I tell"

'No I wont im brave ya know besides I wont leave you!'

'Fine its Jason Voorhees'

'NO WAY YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOUR JAYCEE VOORHEES?!' Oh my fucking god its HIS daughter the her FATHER is whom I look up to among the other slashers and second is Michael Myers! And third is Freddy Krueger

"Pretty much hehehehe" she was nervous at my reaction but when I told her Jason was my idol she was releaved

September 13, 2014

My burlap sack was ripped because off running around the woods trying to know if Jaycee and her Mother are safe but when I arrived I was to late!

She was impaled with a machete by the councilors,

I rushed to her and she said her last words "I see my Father within you Simoun so as supposed to be your happy birthday present im giving you Father's Hockey mask" I got rid of my burlap sack and placed the hockey mask on, the councilors were trembling to what they have done.

They created another Jason Voorhees!

"From know on Simoun you are to be known as Kitsune Voorhees" with one final breath she drop dead

I then turned to the last two councilors, machete in grasp I lunged at the first councilor I used his bare hands to impale her degutting her and then hacking her to pieces the last councilor shot me by the heart I dropped when he was over me I flung my hand and ripped his private part off

He screeched like no tomorrow then I saw a stick of dynamite and lit it, I ripped his jaws off and buried the dynamite in him then…

3,2,1…

he blew up into million pieces

No ones POV

Kitsune went in a Cabin and took a green polo shirt, pants, hunting boots

Taking a spear in the weaponry shack and strap it in his back he then took a disembodied head and took Jaycee's body and went to the cops

The next morning the sheriff saw Jaycee's body at the gates and a note above her saying bury her nicely or you will turn out to a guy in your office

He quickly went into his office and found the disembodied head and a blood writing on the wall saying do what the note says…

Back to the Present, Sept. 10, 2018

"That was Kitsune's Story" Paulo Finished his story and everyone went to sleep. That night Pauline cant sleep and while she desperately get some sleep she was being Stalked by her classmate Zyryn but deeper in the woods Kitsune was Stalking Zyryn, intended to spill his blood and put the boddy on top of the flag pole

End of Chapter 2

**A/n: Plz give me suggestions on how can kitsune kill his next victim and plz review while doing so im making the third chapter involving blood gore death sex or rape and more horrors**

**See you later!**


End file.
